The Second Emerald Master - Beginnings
by Mekali Amayas Kaga
Summary: The first of a series highlighting the lives of Andrew, Eric, and Serena and their unexpected, yet destined involvement in a millennia old prophecy that looks to threaten the existence of another world and their own. Rated T for moderate/occasional strong language.
1. Prologue

_If you were to ask yourself "where do I see myself within the next 10 years", what would be your response? Some might say they want to be an engineer, astronaut, a cop, and several other professions. For myself, I wasn't sure what I really wanted to do and to this day, I'm still not sure. In high school, we were always taught that things would be straightforward in life, go to college, get a degree, find a good job, start a family, and live happily ever after in suburbia. In reality, we all know that isn't the case for many of us. Life is unpredictable and sometimes you never know what's gonna be thrown at you. I know that was true for me, at least not at first. I know that I was following that same straightforward path that so many others travel. I was on my way to graduating with my Bachelor's in mechanical engineering, I had several jobs lined up for me once I moved back home, and I had someone special in my life, a woman that was watching and waiting for me to succeed and come home to her. You could say I had it great or I had it all._

 _Well, at the time, I thought I had everything. I thought there was nothing that could stop me or get in my way of what was to be mine. I loved everything I had going for me, I was valedictorian in high school, I became one of the top sprinters on the track team, and I earned myself a scholarship to the university I'm attending. Even the gifts given to me by my mother meant more than anything else given to me, especially the pendant with the black stone. The black stone pendant was special, not because it was my mother and not because it was my birthstone, black onyx, it was because of how rare I saw her after my father died while she served overseas. I cherished every moment that we had together, even if it was short lived. That stone though… that stone was more than anything I would have or could have asked for._

 _A stone, that's what started all of this. Well, not so much a stone as it was a gem. Okay, not just any old gem, some emerald that had an odd vibe to it. The kind of odd vibe that led me on an adventure of a lifetime and… honestly, after all this time, I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of it. I went from being a college student to being… something else… supposedly something much greater, but… there are times where I didn't want this. I didn't want to become this way, I didn't want to go down this path, I just wanted… I wanted what I already had and nothing else mattered to me. It sounds selfish, but it's the truth. Is that selfish of me? Maybe it is, maybe I wanted that stability and that comfort. I know nothing lasts forever, but I would have done anything to keep it._

 _On the other hand, I somewhat enjoy what I have now. If it weren't for that gem, I wouldn't have come to meet the people that I have, I wouldn't have seen so much in a short amount of time. I would've never met that girl with the dreads, not to mention her advice is probably what kept me alive after all this time. I was able to do things that most people would dream of doing, saw things that no other man could ever see, and the power… it was amazing. If I wanted to, I could end the world's problems without a second thought and for once, there might actually be world peace. The way I wielded it, the way it became a part of me, and honestly, I still don't know how to explain how exhilarating and euphoric it felt sometimes. Granted, it did come with some drawbacks, sometimes resulting in utter, well… chaos. Most notably an entire planet was… significantly affected._

 _Would I do it all over again? Maybe. If it were you, would you do it all over again? I'll let you be the judge of that._


	2. Celebrations & Birthstones

"You know I love you. Okay, look I have to go, I'm meeting up with my mom in an hour. Love you too; see you when I get home."

 _Lovely girl. I couldn't begin to tell you how much she means to me and how much it hurt us both when I decided to leave home to come to the northeast for college. I did what I thought I had to do so I could continue to better myself on top of what I already had accomplished. Honestly, it couldn't get any better than this. -AJ_

"Just a second!" Andrew says, hearing a knock on the door. He goes to answer it and finds a woman standing there.  
"Are you ready to go yet, I've been waiting down there for over 20 minutes!" she said.  
"Yes, yes, Serena, I'm ready to go!"  
"Then what's the hold up? I have a track star for a brother and you're not ready to get moving."  
"I am ready to go, I can't seem to find my wallet," he said, spotting it on the desk. "Got it, now I'm ready to go."  
"Finally!"

He opens the door and sees his sister, Serena, standing there with her arms crossed, looking at him sternly.

"Took you long enough; come on, mom's waiting for us down in Manchester." she said, walking to the elevator.  
"Remind me again," he said, closing and locking the door behind him. "Why exactly did mom choose this place to hold a lunch for my graduation?"  
"For the time she's in the city, she and a few military service men and women are talking to some middle school kids, for what, I have no idea. Maybe it's for a career thing?"  
"It might be," he says, pressing the button and stepping into the elevator. "You know how some schools bring middle school kids to a college campus to plan out their future and get them thinking about what they want to do."  
"Many of them usually don't have a clue."  
"I did; I knew from day one."  
"Ha, really?" she scoffed, stepping off the elevator. "You're really gonna stand there and tell me you knew from day one of what you were going to do with your life?"  
"Yes, yes I am," he said, with a smug grin on his face.  
"Well what are you gonna do with your life when I tell you that you're headed out the wrong door?" she says, watching him exit towards the Fifth Avenue entrance.  
"Why didn't you park on Fifth? We have to go in that direction," he said, pointing.  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to park in this area? Oakland isn't exactly the best place, nor is it the cheapest."  
"Fair enough," he says, sighing as they head out towards Forbes Avenue.

They continue walking towards the steps leading down to the street, feeling the hot summer sun beaming down on them both. Andrew looks up at the sky and frowns, as he doesn't see a cloud in sight.

"Ugh, it's still not any cooler than it was last week," he said.  
"That's Pittsburgh weather for you," she replied, "Some of the locals around here say they can't stand it either."  
"They live here though and deal with it every year, so why do they complain?"  
"That I wish I had an answer for; we've been living here for what, almost 4 years now?"  
"Come on, sis, even LA wasn't as hot as this," he said, wiping his forehead.  
"It might just be the humidity," she replied, pulling out the car keys, "Keep in mind that eventually it will rain and when it does, it'll take all the heat with it."  
"Hopefully sooner than I think; I feel like I'm in the desert."

Serena presses a button and the car chirps, unlocking the doors. Andrew quickly gets inside the car not realizing that it's even hotter inside the car from being out in the sun all day.

"Ugh, it's always so hot in here. Turn on the AC already!"  
"Will you give me a minute?" she said, annoyed with her brother's impatience.

Once she turns the keys and starts the car, the two of them drive off down the road.

"Oh before I forget, I wanted to show you something."  
"What is it?" he asked.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a necklace with a black stone on the end of it.

"Mom gave me this," she said, showing it to Andrew. "She's got another one just like it for you."  
"Wow, it looks- wait, why is it shaped like an emerald?"  
"She had it custom-made, thought it might look more…"  
"Fashionable?"  
"Exactly. Thought you might like it since it's your birthstone; you've always been fond of emeralds."

Andrew leans towards the window, looking up at the sky. "I'm just glad I can see her again, that's enough for me."

* * *

Thursday, July 19, 2017  
1:35 PM  
Manchester, Pittsburgh, PA

Meanwhile, down at BTC, the speech has wrapped up and all of the students are having their lunch, prepared by the culinary students at BTC.

"Hey, do we have more fries back there? I'm running dry up here!"

 _7 years ago after I graduated, I never once thought I would ever be here, back in school working to become a chef. I always thought I would be into computers, programming software and making video games, like so many others before me. I guess things don't always go as you planned; sometimes you just have to go with the flow. –ED_

"Eric, we're good, don't have to make anymore!" one of the cooks shouted.  
"I need just enough for the speaker's kids, that's it!"

As the cook brings out the food, Eric looks up, sees Andrew and Serena walking into the cafeteria, and begins putting the final additions on their meals.

"I got it from here, thanks guys!" he said, walking out from behind the counter with the two plates. "Hey! Are you two the kids of the Lieutenant Colonel?"  
"Yeah, that's us," Serena replied.  
"Your mother wanted me to tell you that she got called back to duty as soon as she was done with her speech; she says she's sorry she had to leave so soon."  
"The life of a lieutenant colonel in the United States military always seems to be a busy one," Andrew sighed.  
"It's always been that way since we were little," Serena replied, "We'll have our time with her again one day."

Eric walks out to the table where Andrew and Serena have sat and brings out their food, a cheese steak hoagie with sea salt and cracked pepper French Fries.

"I hope you guys like cheese steak hoagies," Eric said, "This was the last of what we had today."  
"It's fine, thanks," Andrew said.  
"Your mother, she's one hell of a woman; lieutenant colonel in the United States Army. I take it you guys grew up as military brats?"  
"We mostly did," Serena replied. "Andrew more than me, I didn't care for the whole military life."  
"It wasn't all bad," Andrew said, "Get to do the right thing all over the world and see a lot of things."  
"It's more than that, Andrew."  
"Oh yeah, speaking of seeing a lot of things…"

Eric reaches into his pocket and pulls out the same necklace with the black stone on the end of it.

"Your mother gave me this, said it was a gift for the best hoagie she's ever had," Eric said, holding the necklace in his hand. "I'm kind of surprised actually, black onyx isn't my birthstone, it's sapphire. I like it though and I'll definitely keep it close. It'll give me something to remember her service and sacrifice she's making."

"At least your parents are still here…" Andrew said, sighing.  
"What?"  
"Don't mind him, he's been somewhat moody over the fact that he hasn't been able to see mom," Serena replied.  
"I know I would be if I wasn't able to go see my own mom. Speaking of which… excuse me for a second…" Eric said, stepping away to answer a phone call.

Andrew sighed. He often wondered what it would be like to have their whole family together again. His mom, his father, his sister, and himself, together again as one big happy family. Things haven't been the same since his mother went into the military 20 years ago. Just like his father, wanted to serve his country and do the right thing for the benefit of America.

"Okay, sorry about that," Eric said, coming back to the table, "Now, Andrew, your mom tells me that you don't have too many friends since you came to Pittsburgh."  
"What's your point?"  
"Look, why don't you and your sister come with me down to the Waterfront for a little R & R, okay? My treat."  
"We'd like that," said Serena, "My brother could use a little R & R."  
"There's a burger place down by the movie theater, I swear by it as one of the best burger places in the city and the spiked shakes are to die for."  
"Well that sounds even better. What do you think Andrew?"  
"I guess it couldn't hurt, better than hanging around the dorms all day and night," Andrew replied.  
"Then it's settled; I'll come meet you two in Oakland around 6:00 and we'll head down together. Here's my number so we can coordinate a meeting place. I'll see you two later," Eric said, heading off to the locker room to change.  
"Same to you too, Eric and thanks again."

* * *

Thursday, July 19, 2017  
5:58 PM  
Oakland, Pittsburgh, PA

"All right, Eric is on his way," Serena said, "He's on the bus a few blocks away."  
"I don't see why we couldn't just go and get him," Andrew replied.  
"He said he had a couple of things to do and it wouldn't take that long."  
"Hopefully he gets here soon; no drill sergeant would accept tardiness."  
"Will you relax? He is taking the bus; look, there he is now."

They turn around and see Eric walking towards them.

"Hey Andrew, Serena," Eric said, "Sorry I'm late, didn't think I would have this much trouble getting a bus back into Oakland around this time."  
"Well, you're here now, so that's what matters," replied Serena.  
"If we're all ready to go, then let's get moving," Andrew said, walking into the parking garage. "You talking about burgers makes my mouth water! Haha, I can always appreciate a good burger."  
"I'm glad to hear it," said Eric, "Ever since my mother and I went down there, we've been hooked! Granted, we don't go all the time because it can be expensive, but it's worth the money I spend there. I once spent $40 on myself and that was after the tip."  
"Are you sure you can afford enough for all of us, Eric?"  
"Yeah, it's no trouble at all; it's the least I can do."

* * *

Thursday, July 19, 2017  
7:32 PM  
Location Unknown

"I already told you, I don't know about- ACK!"

 _I don't know why I ever agreed to take this mission. I never would have agreed to any of this had I known I had to put my own children in harms way! And the chef… I didn't want to drag him into this, but what choice did I have? I couldn't allow my superiors to go down this path, knowing the risks that it entailed and the consequences that would follow! I'll do whatever it takes, but there is no way I can put so many lives in danger. –PJ_

"We gave you a direct order and you disobeyed it! Do you have any idea what kind of-"  
"That's enough, Colonel."

The man steps aside and a mysterious figure steps forward, dressed in a black and violet hooded robe.

"What the hell do you want from me?!"  
"You know, we have half a mind to kill you right about now. Your little stunt may have set back years of progress that the Society has worked hard to achieve!"  
"Then what are you waiting for, get it over with already!"  
"I could kill you, but that would be too easy, not to mention that your actions may prove to… well, make things more interesting actually," he said, turning back to the Colonel.

The mystery man takes his hood off and reveals himself as a pale-skinned individual, with bright red eyes with slits and hair as white as the driven snow. Before turning back to her, the Colonel hands the man a piece of parchment with a message on it that he finds intriguing.

"Hmm, it seems all three of them have the three pieces of the puzzle together in one spot. If only we had more time…"  
"More time for what? What are you going to do to them?!"

He moves closer and looks into her eyes, his appearance changed and even more pale than usual with sharp fangs and long pointed ears. He smiles, slightly baring his fangs through his teeth.

"It really is a shame, you and your son would have made amazing apprentices at my side, but for now, we'll see how things play out for the moment."  
"There's no way we'd ever join you!"  
"Don't make me laugh; anyone who wanted to live would join me, without question! Maybe with you… I need to try a little harder."

She looks over and sees the Colonel leave the room and the mysterious man turns off the light.

"No, please no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Thursday, July 19, 2017  
9:01 PM  
Homestead Waterfront, Pittsburgh, PA

Later that night, Eric finds himself pacing outside in the parking lot, waiting for Andrew and Serena to come out of the restaurant.

"Where are they? What the hell is taking so long?" he said, continuing to pace around the lot.  
"Here we are!" Serena shouted.  
"Finally!"  
"Sorry, Andrew wanted another spiked shake."  
"Seriously?" Eric said.  
"Hey, it's your own fault when you convinced me to taste that caramel pretzel shake with the caramel vodka mixed in," Andrew replied.  
"Yeah I know, they can be very addictive."  
"It's not just the shake though…"  
"What is it?"  
"There was a note slipped in with the check," said Serena.  
"What note? I didn't see any note."

Andrew pulls out the note and reads it aloud.

"All the note says is, ' _Beware of the Ancient Onyx, For darkness will consume you, As the emerald absorbs the light, It will look to absorb you too'_ and then a picture… well, see it for yourself."

Andrew shows Eric the paper with the picture on it, which shows to be the same necklace with the black gem that the lieutenant colonel gave to each of them.

"Okay, that has to be a-" Eric said, pulling the emerald out of his pocket to see it giving a slow-pulsing, purple glow. "Well that's a whole 'nother level of freaky; has yours-"  
"Yep," Andrew and Serena say together, holding their emeralds.  
"A strange note… and now glowing gemstones?"  
"What in the world did mom give us?" Andrew wondered.  
"And more importantly, where did she get it and where did it come from?" replied Serena.

The three of them look at each other not sure what to do next, even if they know what to do.

"I don't know about the two of you, but we have to keep this a secret. Like, no discussing this with anyone, only when the three of us are together do we talk about this. Agreed?" Eric asked, watching them respond with a nod. "I don't know what we stumbled onto; for all we know, it might be some secret military weapon or something."  
"I really hope not, that's the last thing I need," Serena said, starting to worry.  
"The last thing you need?" Eric said, sternly, "If they come after you, they're coming after all of us!"  
"Stop, just wait a minute! Maybe they will and maybe they won't, but what we need to do is find out what this is, where it came from, and why it's glowing like this."

Serena and Eric look at each other and then at Andrew, nodding in agreement.

"Now let's get out of here. Being out in the open like this, for all we know, we're probably already being watched."

The three of them get into the car and begin driving away towards the bridge. Meanwhile, two other figures sitting on the bench outside a Chinese restaurant stands up casually watching the car drive past them, before walking away across the street.

"Keep a close eye on them, if what I think is about to happen, we need to be prepared for whatever is next to come."  
"Yes, my queen."  
"One more thing… keep an especially close eye on the dark-skinned male in that car; there's something about him that's different."  
"Yes, my queen."  
"And do not get caught, the last thing I need is for them blabbing to the police about someone stalking them."

The other figure walks away before making a giant leap onto the roof of the movie theater with great ease, as the female figure continues watching the car drive away.

"If my suspicions are correct… then he's just a big a part of this as the other two are."


End file.
